


No Apologies

by auronlu



Series: Sometimes Venus Orbits the Moon (Lulu/Yuna) [6]
Category: FFX
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-05
Updated: 2006-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auronlu/pseuds/auronlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another "Tidus is gone and Lulu needs to comfort Yuna" post-FFX drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Apologies

She's finally crying and she doesn't know why.

Remembering Lulu's "no tears," Yuna gasps, "I'm sorry!"

But the mage kisses her firmly: "No apologies."

Yuna wants to tell the prickly woman to make up her mind, only she can't speak. Lulu's fingers are sliding down and in with a quiver, weaving a spell like petrify, berserk, confusion and thundaga all mixed together. But when the tears come and Yuna cries against Lulu's neck, it feels like some sort of cure.


End file.
